


[podfic] Quote the Matrix

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, jason's the black sheep of the wayne family, tim drake in leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There's a certain twitch in Slade's eye that makes Jason wonder what happened to Tim's previous body guards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quote the Matrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776603) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Mafia, jason's the black sheep of the wayne family, tim drake in leather pants ****

**Length:**  00:32:09  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Quote%20the%20Matrix_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122704.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
